Under the Starlit Sky
by Lilac Winters21
Summary: A Justicykes Wedding. One Shot.


**So this is a really really really late birthday present for a friend of mine based off a picture she drew (the cover image of this). All credit for the picture to Misa96.**

* * *

Apollo swallowed nervously as he glanced at his bangs in the mirror. They looked as pointy as ever.

"I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!" he muttered quietly in an attempt to calm his nerves. It helped, but only a little bit as he glanced at his watch. It was almost time; he knew he should get out there. With one last glance in the mirror, he took a deep breath and then stepped out the door.

Athena fiddled with her veil, finally settling it into position. Widget shone out green in the dim light, with the occasional flicker of nervous blue. Trucy, Juniper, and Pearl all moved around her in the makeshift dressing room, touching up their own hair and makeup. A knock on the door made them all jump as Mr. Wright poked his head inside.

"It's about time to start. Are you all ready?" He asked. Everyone looked questioningly at Athena, who nodded, Widget flashing blue momentarily.

"I'm ready," she said, and followed Mr. Wright out the door.

Apollo looked over the moonlit scene as he stood under an archway decorated enchantingly with white lilies. Chairs filled with familiar, smiling faces were set up in rows out in front of him on the grass. The aisle was lined with about a hundred tiny, flickering candles that cast a warm glow. He smiled at the scene. They'd bickered forever about where to have the wedding. He'd wanted a simple, traditional wedding in a church. Athena, on the other hand, wanted a more exotic wedding, and kept selecting increasingly outrageous locations like Shipshape Aquarium or Nine-Tails Vale Finally, they'd compromised, finding something simple enough for Apollo, and unique enough for Athena, choosing a midnight wedding under the light of a full moon, out in the country where the stars would be brighter.

The wedding began as Klavier walked down the aisle arm in arm with Juniper. Apollo smiled slightly sadly at the sight. It had taken him forever to decide on his best man. He and Clay had once sworn that they'd be the best man at each other's weddings, but that, obviously, was no longer an option. It had been hard to even think about choosing someone else, but he'd finally decided on Klavier. Since they'd gone up against each other in court, they'd gotten to know each other fairly well. Though they were by no means best friends, they got along well, and though the prosecutor had been surprised when Apollo had asked him, he had immediately said yes.

Even so, it was still hard not to see his best friend's smiling face beside him. He looked up at the brightly shining stars. Part of the reason he'd agreed to the midnight wedding idea was that being under the stars like this almost made it feel like Clay was here in spirit. He guessed that the bright moon made Athena feel similarly close to her mother.

And speaking of Athena, there she was, entering on the arm of Mr. Wright. As he saw her walk down the aisle, Apollo's breath caught in his throat. She was _beautiful._ Her white dress seemed to glow under the moonlight, and a radiant smile lit up her face. Dang, he loved her smile. Her practically eternal cheerfulness had always been one of his favorite things about her. Tonight, Widget was glowing a brighter green that he'd ever seen it. Or maybe it just looked that way due to the dim candlelight. In any case, it didn't matter. Her obvious joy was infectious not only to him, but to everyone else there. Grins appeared as if by magic on the faces of everyone she passed.

And then finally, finally, she was there beside him, glowing and gorgeous and perfect in every single way. He didn't know it, but he was beaming just as much as she was.

As the minister began to drone on about the meaning of marriage, Athena looked up into the face of her husband to be. It sometimes astounded her just how much she loved this man. He kept her grounded when she was drowning in emotions - either her own or those of the people around her. Before she'd come to the Wright Anything Agency, she'd never had anyone she could truly depend on. Apollo had become someone who was not only dependable, but who understood her. He knew what it was like to have lost the people closest to you, and he knew how that could separate you from those around you. He also knew what it was like to have people glare at you with contempt or even fear when they realized they couldn't fool you with lies. Apollo's life hadn't been easy, nor had her own, but when they were together it she was able to hope for a brighter future for both of them.

Athena was quickly pulled away from her thoughts, however, after she realized that the minister was addressing her.

"Do you, Athena Cykes, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," she said clearly, her eyes shining.

"Do you, Apollo Justice, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do!" he said, his voice just the tiniest bit too loud.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Hesitating for only a second, Apollo obliged. Athena felt him pull her up to him, and softly their lips met.

Eventually, they had to pull apart, though even as they did her eyes never left his. Athena smiled again. This night, this kiss, marked a new beginning in her life. A beginning of happiness, a beginning of adventure. Most of all, though, it marked the beginning of being together, and right now there didn't seem like there could be anything else that was more wonderful. And even as she thought this, she leaned into her husband for another kiss.


End file.
